Non-volatile memory devices, e.g., as used in information handling devices (“devices”) such as laptops, desktops, servers, tablets, e-readers, smartphones, etc., come in a variety of forms. Non-volatile memory devices, e.g., non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM), retain information when not powered or energized. This is in contrast to volatile memory devices, e.g., random access memory (RAM), that lose information or are cleared when powered down or de-energized.
Additional types or varieties of non-volatile memory are continually developed. For example, newer types of NVRAM such as magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM), spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-RAM), and resistive random access memory (ReRAM or RRAM) are now available. Each type of non-volatile memory has characteristics that distinguish it from other types.